Yesterday with You
by jikook.bangtan
Summary: Park Jimin Fanfic Book I This is just a fan fiction. No harms intended, just for entertainment. This book is based on a fictional world so some of the scenes are just part of the fictional story. Please don't reupload this on other reading websites. All rights reserved


"Oppa!" I called out to my brother who's about to leave with his suitcase. He turned and raised his brows at me with his doe eyes looking expectantly.

"You know, I can't leave if you keep calling me like that," he said tilting his head sideways.

I know I shouldn't be crying now but I feel a rush of tear pool my eyes. He sees them instantly and ran towards me.

"Yah! Hajima! I really can't leave if you cry like this," he rushes over to wipe the tear that ran down my cheek.

"Can't you just stay?" I stupidly asked. I know this was his dream from the beginning. He auditioned for so many times in different agencies and this time, he already chose one. Screw that rapping machine. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I'll come visit? Right mom?" he asked as he pulled me in for a hug. I just cried harder this time knowing he'll be gone for who knows how long.

"Come on sweetie, he'll call you everyday if you want to? Visit you or something. Your brother needs to go. He'll be late," my mom reassures me with a smile and although I know she wants to cry too, she just smiled at me and my brother.

I looked at my brother one last time. "Promise to call me everyday," I ordered rather than asked.

His lips quirked up and smiled at me, "promise," he said ruffling my hair.

He carried his luggage and waved us a final good bye and joined our dad waiting outside in our car.

He's gone now and I can hear my mom sniffle in the kitchen. I went to her and hugged her from behind.

"Why did you even let Jungkook oppa auditioned if you know it's hard to let him go mom?" I asked now calmed down.

She puts down her knife and sighed. "You know sweetie, you just have to support the one you love even though it means you have to live away from them," my mom squeezes my hands still wrapped around her waist.

I further snuggled behind her and closed my eyes as I sighed in understanding.

It's been 2 years now since my brother left for his training. He's been calling me everyday as he promised but because he sounds so tired sometimes, I just say good night and let him sleep. I miss him so much, I didn't know when was the last time I saw him. I miss talking to him.

I was so caught up from my train of thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up and was about to hit by an elbow when someone grabbed me.

"Look out!" he practically screamed and pulled me so hard I just stumbled behind him. The guy who was about to hit me turned around and looked at us on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he frantically said and helped me up gathering my bag.

Though my bum was sore from that fall, my eyes immediately searched for the one who pulled me worrying. There he is already on his feet dusting his pants off.

I ignored the person infront of me and came near the guy who helped me.

"Thank -,"

"Yah! Don't you know how to be careful?!" he yelled at the person who nearly elbowed me in the face.

"Come on man, I didn't mean to hit her in the face intentionally," he defended himself. "You should be mad at her, she's the one who's at fault here," he spit and glared at him.

Although I know it was my fault, I felt the urge to punch that guy in the face. Trying to put the blame on me. I turned to where the guy is and noticed he's a senior here.

"I'm sorry about what just happened. Thank you for saving me," I bowed at him.

He just stared at me dead in eyes, noit's so unnerving.

"Just be careful next time," he said.

Just as I was about to talk, he pointed at my skirt and gestured me to dust it off by rubbing his side. I looked down and did what he was gesturing.

I was dusting off my skirt when I feel his eyes burning holes in my skull. What now? I asked myself.

As I looked up at him, he's smiling already. His eyes were now gone from his smiling, they now just looked like two slits on his face. His smile pushed his chubby cheeks up. I arched my brow and was about to ask him why he was smiling or rather laughing at me when his teacher called out.

"Jimin-ssi!! Back to practicing!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs which made the guy leap and ran towards where they are.

As I take in my surroundings, I noticed I was in the hallway of the dance department. I internally slapped myself and boy am I so late for my class.

As I was running for my already starting class, I can't help but remember his dorky smile. He ressembles somewhat of a mochi.

I laughed at the thought and shook my head as I enter my class.

Jimin huh?

So, what do you think? I'm sure by now this chapter was boring but I promise to let it progress nicely. Jimin is my bias and Jungkook is my bias wrecker so obviously, I have to include them here on my first fanfic.

Shout out to all armys there

\- Haeun


End file.
